Terlambat
by coffeelover98
Summary: Kumpulan oneshots untuk angst/ semi happy ending. Kau masih membenciku, Kudo?
1. Chapter 1

**Terlambat**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Kau terlambat menyadarinya.

Ketika debaran jantungmu memompa aliran darah yang menyebar dengan cepat dari ujung kaki dan kepala, kau bingung karena kau tidak bisa mengenali perasaan yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika kau melihatnya kembali. Melihat sosok dia kembali ke dalam kehidupanmu setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang.

Ketika dia pertama kali menghilang, kau berhasil menemukannya setelah mencoba berbagai cara yang dapat kaupikirkan. Kau berhasil membujuknya untuk kembali padamu. Dia menyetujuinya walau dengan enggan tetapi keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Wanita yang lain tak henti-hentinya mengeluh karena kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Kau bersikeras bahwa dia hanya _partner_mu dan tak lebih dari itu. Walau kau harus mengakui dalam hati bahwa bersama dia jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada waktu yang kau habiskan bersama wanita itu. Kau dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berdiskusi, berdebat dan berbantahan dengan kau yang selalu berada di pihak yang kalah. Tapi kau menikmatinya detik demi detik dan jam demi jam. Kau dan dia bahkan sering bersama untuk memecahkan kasus yang tampaknya tak habis-habisnya datang. Walau dia sering mengomel karena waktu dia menjadi terbatas tapi kau selalu menemukan alasan supaya dia selalu bersamamu setiap hari dan kalau bisa _setiap saat._

Kau mengerutkan keningmu ketika teringat penyebab dia menghilang untuk kedua kalinya. Kau baru tau setelah wanita itu meminta maaf padamu karena sahabat wanita itu menemui dia dan menyuruh dia untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi karena kau dan wanita itu adalah sepasang kekasih saat itu. Kau marah, yang mengakibatkan wanita itu menangis demi kau padahal kau sebenarnya tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Tetapi kehilangan dia membuat kau kehilangan akal sehat. Kau merasa duniamu berputar 180 derajat dan kau tak bisa memejamkan mata tanpa membayangkan sosok dia tanpa disisimu. Dia menghilang dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang menyatakan bahwa kepergian dia adalah yang terbaik untuk semuanya bahkan permintaan dia yang terakhir, yang dengan berat hati kau lakukan, adalah untuk tidak mencarinya lagi karena usahamu akan sia-sia dan dia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama ditemukan olehmu untuk kedua kalinya.

Bertahun-tahun kau merindukannya, namun di dalam hatimu yang paling dalam kau merasa lega karena kehadiran dia sebenarnya membuat hatimu bingung, karena kau mencintai wanita itu, bukan dia. Tetapi kepergian dia yang kedua kalinya membuatmu sengsara seakan sebagian hatimu ikut bersamanya. Kau jelas-jelas menginginkan dia di hidupmu tapi wanita itu membutuhkan kau dihidupnya.

Sekarang kau duduk dengan kaku mengamati dia yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil menggandeng seseorang yang tak kaukenal. Kau merasakan senggolan wanita itu di lenganmu ketika kau sadar bahwa hanya dirimu yang duduk sementara yang lain sudah berdiri dan bertepuk tangan ketika melihat sepasang mempelai memasuki gedung gereja. Wanita itu menggenggam tanganmu dan tersenyum bahagia padamu sambil menatap mempelai, walau kau tak mengerti apa arti senyum wanita itu bagimu. Cincin wanita itu yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu membuatmu mengerjap dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Kau berusaha menenangkan hatimu yang kacau ketika pandangan matamu tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata dia. Tapi hanya sebentar saja, walau dia sepertinya kaget melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di bola mata kau, sebelum kau bisa mengerjapkan mata, dia sudah berlalu. Dia berlalu menggandeng pria itu menuju altar. Kau bahkan merasa sedang bermimpi buruk dan badanmu terasa berat. Kau ingin segera keluar dari gedung ini.

Kau terlambat menyadarinya.

_Ketika kau sudah menjadi milik wanita itu dan dia milik pria itu._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_jika kau adalah Sherlock Holmes maka dia adalah Irene Adler, satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai Sherlock walau Irene telah menikah dengan pria lain. { A Scandal in Bohemia - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle }  
_

_.  
_

The End

* * *

AN: one shot lagi tentang ShinShi :) kalau masih ada yang bingung dengan tokoh kau, dia dan wanita itu, disini "kau" adalah Shinichi, "dia" adalah Shiho dan "wanita itu" adalah Ran. Menurut aku yah, ini adalah alternate ending kalo di manganya Gosho dimana Shinichi dan Ran pasti menikah, tapi sayangnya Shinichi terlambat menyadari kalo sebenarnya Shiho adalah belahan jiwanya. hehe. Tapi bagaimanapun karena Ai Haibara tokoh favoritku, dia yang harus bahagia di semua fanfics-ku. Aku gak akan memaafkan Gosho kalau Ai ntar dapat sad ending atau gimana. :P

Thanks udah membaca, saran, kritik dan ide diterima.


	2. Luka

**Luka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Bagi kau, wanita itu seperti kepingan puzzle yang belum selesai, untaian memori lama, teka-teki yang tak terjawab dan misteri yang membius—memabukan.

Dia seperti pasir kering yang hendak kau raih namun sulit kau genggam karena dia berkelit jatuh sedikit demi sedikit dari sela-sela jarimu.

Kau melihat bayangannya dimana-mana, pada setiap wanita yang berpapasan jalan, pada setiap sosok gadis di tengah keramaian.

Kenangan akan dia selalu tersimpan dalam sudut hatimu, yang kau kubur dengan cermat setelah berjanji untuk tidak membukanya kembali. Kau yakin hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik tanpa dia disisimu. Kau cuma ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan bahagia walau kau tau kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Kau sering memimpikannya dengan seluruh fragmen masa lalu, memori kelam dan sejarah keluarganya yang tragis. Kau ingin lari ketika kenangan itu hadir, tapi kau malah menemukan dirimu terjebak lebih dalam.

Kau ingin memupus bayangannya tapi kau malah terjerat dalam kumparan emosi yang berputar mengelilingi serabut syarafmu. Awalnya hanya serpihan rindu, menyebar menjadi bongkahan besar dan kemudian menggunung. Ketika pandangan matamu mengabur, semuanya meletus dan hilang—hanya tersisa lubang besar.

Luka.

Seperti luka yang terus meneruskan mengeluarkan darah karena kau tak berniat—atau tak mampu mengobatinya.

Selama ini kau bertanya-tanya, apa waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka karena sepertinya waktu berhenti ketika dia meninggalkanmu.

Selama ini juga kau bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusanmu waktu itu tepat? Karena hanya ada satu antidote yang tersedia.

Lalu dia kemudian pergi begitu saja, kata-kata perpisahannya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kau harapkan, masih menggema dan berbisik di hatimu.

Kau sedang berdiri di balik bayang-bayang tembok mengamati segerombolan anak remaja yang sedang bercanda sehabis pulang dari sekolah. Ada sosok gadis berambut pirang strawberry yang tampak mencolok diantara kerumunan. Dia sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tampak bersemangat menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Gadis yang tampak dingin itu hanya sesekali menjawab dan mengangguk pertanda dia mendengar ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tampak terkesiap dan matanya menyipit, menoleh kearahmu. Kau kaget dan cepat mundur merapat kearah tembok. Kau menunggu beberapa saat dan kemudian memberanikan diri mengintip lagi. Lapangan sekolah sudah kosong.

Kau menelan ludah, tenggorokanmu terasa kering. Lalu kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, berusaha untuk menekan keinginanmu mengejar gadis yang selalu berada didalam pikiranmu selama ini.

Pengecut.

Benar, kau memang pengecut. Kau memilih kembali menjadi sosok dewasamu daripada tetap menjadi kecil bersamanya. Kau tak sanggup meninggalkan sahabat masa kecilmu yang selalu menangis menantimu. Kau mungkin cerdas dan jenius jika menghadapi kasus dan misteri, tetapi ketika menganalisa perasaan perempuan, kau bingung, sama bingungnya ketika kau harus memilih. Dia atau _dia_.

Kau tau kau tak bisa mundur lagi.

Tak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Hari ini kau datang kesini untuk mencari jawaban yang mungkin pertanyaannya tidak relevan lagi untuk sekarang.

Kau tau kau tidak mungkin mencintainya, itu hanya perasaan bersalah yang menderamu selama ini.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa jatuh cinta pada ilmuwan sarkastik dan dingin seperti dia.

Kau tidak mencintainya. Atau merindukannya. Kau mengulanginya kembali dalam hati. Mencoba meyakinkan hatimu sekali lagi.

Dan seharusnya kau tak perlu ragu lagi atas keputusan yang telah kau ambil. Jalan kau dan dia sudah terpisah dan tidak mungkin bersinggungan lagi. Tak ada gunanya menyeret kembali kenangan usang.

Lagipula dia tampak baik-baik saja menjalani kehidupan kedua-kalinya.

Jika dia bisa bahagia, seharusnya kau juga bisa. Karena sebelum kalian berpisah untuk terakhir kalinya, kalian berjanji untuk saling mendoakan kebahagiaan masing-masing.

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu dan berjalan menuju mobil kemudian menyetirnya meninggalkan sekolah.

Tak jauh dari sana, sosok gadis pirang strawberry itu menyelinap dari balik pintu gerbang dan menatap kepulan asap mobil yang menjauh. Tak ada emosi yang tersirat di matanya tapi cuma sebaris senyuman kecil yang muncul dan secepat juga itu menghilang. Kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan lapangan sekolah yang lengang.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Halo...menurut kalian Shinichi masih mencintai Ai atau tidak? hehehehe.

oh ya, kumpulan one shots ini kurencanakan semuanya berakhir angst atau semi happy ending. Dan seperti biasa, Ai Haibara akan selalu bahagia di semua fics ku. #kode

Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. ^_^


	3. Terlambat

**Terlambat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

{Terlambat version dari Ran Mouri's POV}

Kau mengikuti dia berjalan di atas rumput. Kau memperhatikan dia dalam diam. Dia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, alisnya berkerut dan tangannya terkepal mengayun mengikuti langkah kakinya yang cepat.

Setiba di mobil, kau dan dia masih belum bertukar sepatah katapun. Sepanjang perjalanan kau berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah dia. Kau memperhatikan dia mencengkeram setir kemudi dengan erat. Dia mulai memacu mobilnya dengan kencang secara tidak sadar.

Kau cemas dan berteriak memanggil namanya ketika mobil kalian hampir menabrak mobil lain yang sedang berhenti di depan kalian karena lampu merah. Dia tersentak dan segera menginjak rem sebelum mobil kalian sempat bersentuhan. Gerakan rem yang mendadak membuat kalian tergoncang ke depan dan bahu kalian bersentuhan. Kau lalu memegang tangannya dan dia menoleh padamu sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia meminta maaf dan beralasan karena tidak berkonsentrasi akibat kurang tidur. Dia berjanji akan menyetir mobil hati-hati setelah ini.

Kau tau apa yang ada dipikirannya sepanjang siang tadi.

Kau melihat tatapan mata dia pada wanita itu dan tatapan mata itu bahkan tidak berubah setelah bertahun-tahun. Kau tau dia berulang kali memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya ketika pendeta datang untuk memulai pemberkatan yang diakhiri dengan ciuman kedua mempelai. Kau juga tau dia yang pertama kali bangkit sebelum prosesi pernikahan selesai lalu pergi begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan aneh para tamu dan wanita itu. Kau tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya dan hendak memanggil namanya namun kata-katamu tersendat, tak mampu keluar.

Kau teringat ketika dia pertama kali mengenalkan wanita itu padamu. Dia bilang kalau wanita itu adalah salah satu klien yang berkerjasama dengan dia pada saat dia menghilang untuk menyelesaikan kasus beberapa waktu lalu. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati begitu melihat keakraban mereka.

Ketika wanita itu menghilang untuk pertama kalinya, dia panik dan mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Japan. Dia juga mengontak FBI untuk membantunya. Dia beralasan kalau wanita itu sebatang kara di dunia ini dan dia bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan wanita itu. Padahal kau tidak pernah melihat dia secemas itu. Kau mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa arti wanita itu baginya. Wanita itu akhirnya kembali setelah pencarian besar-besaran.

Tapi keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

Saat itu kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita itu daripada berkencan dengan kau. Dia mengabaikan kecemasanmu dengan berdalih kalau wanita itu sekarang telah menjadi partner detektifnya dan wanita itu banyak membantu dia dalam memecahkan kasus dan misteri. Kau marah dan cemburu. Tapi kau tak mengatakannya terus terang. Sahabat kau yang menyadari hal ini kemudian berinisiatif sendiri menemui wanita itu. Kau tak tau apa yang dibicarakan mereka karena setelah ini, wanita itu menghilang lagi.

Dalam hati kau merasa lega sekaligus cemas akan reaksi dia. Kecemasanmu terbukti karena dia marah besar tapi dia tidak mencari wanita itu lagi. Mungkin sebagian karena surat yang ditulis wanita itu, yang selalu disimpannya baik-baik, dan sebagian karena kau selalu menangis karena bertengkar dengan dia. Memintanya untuk memilih, kau atau wanita itu, yang membuat dirinya murung sampai beberapa saat lamanya.

Kau tau kau salah karena telah memaksanya. Tapi kau telah dibutakan oleh emosimu. Setelahnya kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lebih memahami dia dan pekerjaannya. Kau sangat mencintainya dan tak rela membagi hatinya dengan wanita lain. Apalagi _wanita itu._

Kau mengira dia telah melupakan wanita itu ketika dia akhirnya melamarmu walau mungkin karena telah didesak berulang kali oleh kedua orang tua kalian. Pernikahan kalian berjalan lancar. Kau merasa kau adalah pengantin paling berbahagia di dunia ini. Kau tak pernah melupakan sosok dia dalam _suit and tie_ berwarna putih dan kalian sama-sama saling mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

Kau merasa puas atas kehidupan pernikahan kalian walau dia malah semakin jarang di rumah karena selalu sibuk menerima kasus seiring namanya yang semakin terkenal di dunia.

Kehidupan kalian baik-baik saja hingga hari ini.

Kelakuan dia yang aneh selama seminggu ini terjawab sudah. Dia ternyata baru memberitaumu kalau wanita itu menikah hari ini walau undangan berwarna merah itu telah seminggu berada dalam laci mejanya. Kau menyesal karena tidak mengecek nama pengantin walau telah melihatnya saat mengatur isi lacinya.

Kau memutar cincin berlianmu perlahan dengan jarimu yang gemetaran. Kau tak mampu menahan kesedihan yang menyesak di dada hingga ada setetes air mata yang menyelinap jatuh di punggung tanganmu. Kau cepat menghapusnya.

Kau terlambat menyadarinya.

_Walau kalian sudah bersama sekian lama, hatinya tetap bukan milikmu._

Kau tidak menyadari kalau mobil kalian sudah sampai di depan rumah kalian. Dia mencabut kunci kontak dan heran melihat kau termenung menyandar ke kaca mobil.

Matanya bertanya-tanya ketika melihat wajahmu, tangannya ragu-ragu terulur meraih pipimu membuatmu tersentak karena ternyata air matamu mulai turun tak terkendali.

Bibirmu gemetar.

Kau ingin meneriakkan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalamu sepanjang perjalanan ini.

_Apa dia masih begitu mencintai wanita itu sehingga dia sendiri bahkan tak menyadarinya selama ini?_

Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirmu, hanya tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi wajahmu.

Kau tau bahwa kau dan dia sudah terlambat.

...dan tak ada jalan kembali.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_His hands are saying that he wants to hold her. His feet are saying that he wants to chase after her… he's probably forgotten that I'm here, beside him._

_Ai Yazawa - Tenshi Nanka Ja Nai Kanzenban- Vol 1_

* * *

A/N : Terlambat version dari Ran Mouri POV. Kau adalah Ran Mouri, Dia itu Shinichi dan wanita itu Shiho Miyano.

Fic ini sudah lama di komputerku jadi sekalian diupload aja hari ini. Quote tambahan di akhir gw tambah karena gw pikir sesuai dengan isi cerita.

Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. ;)


	4. Kau masih membenciku, Kudo?

**Kau masih membenciku, Kudo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Ini terjadi dengan tiba-tiba.

Mereka sedang berdiri di dalam lab bawah tanah yang gelap. Cuma sedikit cahaya dari screen computer yang menyala. Udara terasa sesak.

…dan dia berkata dengan suaranya yang jernih.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini setelah semuanya usai."

Shinichi Kudo tak mendengarnya dengan jelas tetapi matanya membesar ketika dia berusaha mencernanya lagi.

"Kenapa?" desaknya.

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengiris hatinya dan hati pria itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Ini kesempatan bagus untukku, Kudo"

Shinichi merasa paru-parunya hampir meledak. Entah karena kurangnya oksigen atau kata-kata gadis itu yang menggaung terus. Dia menekan dadanya. Matanya menyipit menatap Shiho Miyano. Mereka tak bicara berdua lagi setelah itu.

Saling menghindari satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

_Kudo,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku telah menerima undanganmu. Aku akan datang ke Japan begitu mendapat izin cuti dari FBI._

_Shiho Miyano_

.

.

.

"Haibara?"

Dia menoleh dan menemukan Masumi Sera tersenyum padanya.

"Miyano namaku sekarang"

"Aku tahu. Cuma tak biasa memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Daripada Miyano, aku lebih suka memanggilmu Shiho-chan" ujar Sera sambil nyengir dan memeluk gadis didepannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah"

Sera cemberut. "Kau tidak melihat dadaku sudah tumbuh?"

Shiho memutar bola matanya. "Sepertinya iya"

Sera tertawa dan memeluk sahabatnya lagi.

"Selamat datang kembali"ujarnya.

.

.

.

Shinichi benci memakai jas dan dasi. Dia berulang kali melepaskan ikatan dasi dan memasangnya balik sambil mendecak di depan cermin.

Pintu terbuka dan Heiji Hattori masuk.

"Kudo, gadis itu berada disini"

"Siapa?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

"Haibara-san"

Shinichi berhenti menarik dasinya. Dia kemudian merapikan jasnya. Heiji mengamatinya dari balik cermin.

"Lalu?" gumamnya.

"Dia baru tiba dari perjalanan 12 jam New York dan langsung kesini dari bandara untuk menemuimu"

"…"

"Kau masih membencinya?"

"…"

Heiji mendesah.

"Acaranya mulai sebentar lagi"

"Aku tau"

.

.

.

_Haibara, kau sama sekali tidak membalas emailku dan tidak mengangkat teleponku. Kau baik-baik disana kan? Pelatihan FBI tentu berat bagimu. Aku khawatir dan cemas._

.

_Haibara, Jodie-san baru meneleponku kalau kau baik-baik saja dan kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti meneleponmu dan mengirimkan email. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau? Kau membalas email dan telepon yang lain, tapi kau tega terhadapku. Kau membenciku?_

_._

_Haibara. Sial. Kau tak bisa begini terus. Kenapa menghindariku?_

_._

_Haibara, kau menganggapku apa sebenarnya? Jadi apa yang telah kita lewati bersama, tidak ada artinya bagi kau?_

_._

_Haibara, walau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku tak akan berubah. Jangan membuatku membencimu._

_._

_Aku membencimu. _

_._

Email dan telepon dari Shinichi berhenti. Detektif itu menyerah.

_._

Lalu…

_._

_Haibara, aku akan menikah dengan Ran._

_._

.

.

Ran sangat cantik dengan balutan gaunnya yang berwarna putih. Tangannya menggenggam buket bunga mawar merah yang indah dan dia tersenyum kepada semua tamu yang hadir. Tak terkecuali Shiho.

Shiho mengamati jalannya prosesi pemberkatan dengan wajah datarnya. Dia melihat Heiji dan Kazuha di salah satu sudut bangku dengan Sonoko dan Makoto disampingnya. Sonoko tampak menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik saputangannya.

Kogoro dan Eri Mouri tampak disalah satu sudut ruangan lain. Mereka tampak bahagia dan saling bergenggaman tangan. Di salah satu bangku lain tampak Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo yang juga tak mampu menahan tangis haru.

_Kau bahagia bukan, Kudo?_

_Kau yang paling kuinginkan untuk bahagia, Kudo._

_Apa kau membenciku sekarang, Kudo?_

Shiho memperhatikan kedua mempelai saling berciuman dan menukar cincin setelah saling mengucapkan janji yang dipimpin pendeta.

Gadis itu menyadari ada yang mengamatinya, dia menoleh, Hakase menatapnya dengan wajah berkerut. Shiho tersenyum menenangkannya dan meremas tangan Hakase pelan.

.

.

.

Kue dipotong. Semua tamu tampak gembira dan saling bercengkerama. Heiji memperhatikan Shinichi yang tampak sibuk melayani tamu. Dia tau kalau Shinichi melayani hampir semua tamu tetapi pandangan matanya tidak mau bertemu ke suatu titik. Titik dimana Shiho Miyano berada.

Setelah berbincang sejenak dengan Hakase tentang kesehatannya, dan memeluk Sera lagi, Shiho bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan gedung gereja ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"_Haibara…"_

Shiho menegang ketika mendengar suara pria itu, tapi dia segera berbalik, gaunnya melayang berputar mengelilingi tubuh rampingnya dan rambut pirang strawberrynya jatuh kepundaknya berirama.

Shinichi menatapnya.

"Kau ingin pergi" desisnya.

Shiho membuka mulutnya, tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"…tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal"

Shiho mengangkat alisnya.

"…lagi. Seperti dulu"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Kudo. Kau dan Ran sangat serasi"

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan selamatmu, Haibara"

Shiho termangu.

"Kau meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal"

"Aku tidak pernah bagus dalam hal perpisahan, kau tau itu, Kudo"

"Kau tidak membalas semua email dan teleponku. Dan kau datang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau datang seakan kau tak bersalah."

"Bukankah impianmu itu menikah dengan Ran?" elak Shiho.

"Haibara…"

"Ran adalah wanita impian setiap pria, bukan begitu , Kudo?"

"…"

"Kau selalu meminta antidote untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya bukan begitu, Kudo?"

"Haibara!"

"Ran adalah orang yang paling cocok untukmu. Kau bahagia bukan, Kudo?"

"Hentikan, Haibara!" wajah Shinichi mengeras. "Kau tau apa tentang diriku, Haibara?"

Shiho tersenyum.

"Aku mengenalimu, Kudo. Sangat mengenalimu"

"Berarti kau tau apa yang sebenarnya _kuinginkan_, Haibara"

"Aku _tau_"

"Tapi apa kau inginkan dan kau butuhkan, itu _beda_, Kudo…"lanjut Shiho lagi dengan lembut.

Shinichi menatapnya tak mengerti.

Shiho tersenyum lagi. Matanya memantulkan kesedihan, putus asa, luka, penyesalan, namun hanya sekejap. Bola matanya yang berwarna lavender kebiru-biruan itu sekarang bertemu dengan iris mata Shinichi.

Mata pria itu pertama kalinya tampak hidup setelah _sekian lama_ dan menyala-nyala, menyiratkan emosi yang sama dengan gadis itu.

"Haibara…"bisiknya. Tangannya ragu sejenak kemudian naik memegang bahu gadis itu dan dia merasakan gadis itu menegang dibawah sentuhannya.

"Kudo…"

Kedua mata mereka masih bertemu. Jiwa mereka seakan bersatu untuk sejenak.

Tangannya yang berada di bahu Shiho, terlepas, kemudian turun perlahan ke pundak, lengan, siku dan pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Shinichi melepaskan tangannya perlahan, jari mereka saling bersentuhan sebentar seakan tidak menginginkan perpisahan. Kemudian Shiho menarik tangannya sambil berpura-pura merapikan gaunnya.

"Haibara… A—Aku…"sahut Shinichi pelan.

Shiho segera memotongnya,"Sssttt…"bisiknya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya sebagai tanda supaya detektif itu berhenti.

Dan Shinichi menurutinya…

"Jadi ini adalah _selamat tinggal_ sesungguhnya, Kudo?" bisik Shiho lagi dengan lirih.

Shinichi tak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap gadis itu dengan dalam.

Shiho tersenyum kecil dan berbalik meninggalkan pria itu.

Shinichi tak mengejarnya, dia hanya melihat langkah gadis itu menjauh.

_Selamat tinggal, Shinichi Kudo._

_Apakah kau masih membenciku?_

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Fin**

* * *

Author's note : U-uh, my angsty mood... Salah satu alternate ending DC dimana Shinichi dan Ran pasti berakhir bersama. Tapi ya, Shinichi tetap gak bisa melupakan gadis yang lain. hehe. Gadis yang cuma ingin dikenang dan mengharapkan kebahagiaan Shinichi.

Thanks telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. ^_^


End file.
